prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HPC42
is the 42nd episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, and also the 334th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The girls find a love letter one day and Yuri realizes it is from a younger boy she played with in the past. '' Summary Dark Cure opens her eyes, revealing both have become a glowing yellow. Meanwhile, Yuri and the others are watering flowers at the greenhouse when they see someone outside looking at them. After the person notices they take off runing and the girls head outside to get a better look. They find a letter on the ground and pick it up, realizing it is a love letter. The girls try guessing who this is for when Potpourri opens it and starts reading it; saying that the person loved someone for a long time. They deduce that it can't be Tsubomi since she transferred to Kibougahana last spring, Itsuki is quite popular but with girls, Erika thinks it could be her but Tsubomi suggests it might be Yuri. Suddenly Yuri excuses herself and leaves. The remaining girls go out and see a boy looking for something on a grass. They learn that he, Hayato was the writer of the letter. Erika asks if it was for her but he claims not to be into childish girls. It also isn't Itsuki, because he thought she was a male and ''Yuri-neechan's boyfriend. They begin to ask what he likes about Yuri, and he asks why she seems so happy suddenly. Unable to tell him their secret, the girls try to think up an answer as he brings up how sad Yuri has been for the longest of time- since her father disappeared. He was just a kid in this time and felt badly for not being able to do anything about it- but now he wants to protect Yuri's smile. Admiring this, Erika compliments Hayato and the girls decide to help him get a proper chance to hand his letter over to Yuri. At school, the girls come up with a lie and claim that they have decided to organize a strategy meeting against the Desert Apostles. Yuri comes to the spot they were supposed to meet and sees Hayato there. They begin to talk about their past and how they would play together as the fairies listen in on them from the sky, while the girls hide in nearby bushes. Hayato then goes on to ask her why she has become happier now, but she is unable to tell him. He asks if it is because he's just a kid, but she denies that- instead thanking him for being so nice to her since she had no siblings of her own. She sees him as a precious younger brother. Angered by these words Hayato runs away, causing Yuri to express confusion. Cobraja sees his wilting Heart Flower and makes it into a love letter Desertrian. She transforms into Cure Moonlight and fights against the Desertrian as it throws a huge letter at Moonlight, but Sunshine uses Sunflower Aegis to protect her from it while Chypre reveals to the Cures that Hayato is the victim. Cobraja uses his Dark Bracelet to power-up the Desertrian. The girls fight until they get a chance to transform into their Super Silhouette form to purify the Desertrian with Heartcatch Orchestra. They weaken Cobraja and prepare to purify him as Dark Cure suddenly appears and teleports him away. The girls return the heart flower to Hayato and he hands Yuri his love letter. She is surprised, unsure of what to say to it, but he claims it is okay- because he just wanted her to know his feelings. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight Mascots *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Coupe Villains *Cobraja *Kumojaki *Desertrian *Sabaku *Dark Cure Secondary Characters *Hanasaki Kaoruko Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes